1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In the field of an information embedding technology for embedding information in a binary image, there has been proposed a technique of embedding information by dividing an image into plural blocks and inverting pixels in the blocks to adjust the number of black pixels. The expression “embedding information in an image” means modifying the image in accordance with the information (in some cases, the image is not modified) and also means reading the modified image with a scanner and to performing image processing for the read image so as to take out the embedded information from the read image.